


Change Places

by iamavacado



Series: Some Sanders Sides Stories [8]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Logan - Freeform, Patton - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Switching Jobs, Thomas - Freeform, first work in the fandom, moxiety undertones, roman - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamavacado/pseuds/iamavacado
Summary: All of Thomas's sides have to switch roles for a day. It doesn't go as planned.





	Change Places

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something on tumblr with this, and I wanted to put my own spin on it. This is my first work in the fandom, so I don't have such a solid grasp of the characters, so if you have any tips, let me know!

Perhaps this wasn't the most healthy thing to do, rationally speaking, but it sure was funny to see. He was so glad he suggested this.

"You know that--" Thomas had to hold back a laugh-- "that you didn't have to... actually change outfits with each other, right?"

Virgil, who had been occupied by the sash that somehow managed to tangle in ways that it had never been tangled before, snapped his head up. "What? Are you serious? Are you telling me I didn't actually have to put on this clown suit?"

"It is not a clown suit!" yelled Roman from the opposite side of the room. "It is an outfit designed for only the bravest and handsomest of princes!"

"Is that what you think you are?"

Roman stuck his tongue out at Virgil, and Virgil at Roman, when Patton decided to step in. 

"Now now kiddos, no need to start any silly fights. This is just...an experiment, right? We all wondered what it would be like to take over the others jobs, and we're doing it! We might as well play the full part, right?"

"All?" Virgil butted in. "I didn't want to. Nor did I care about it until you dragged me in with your dumb puppy face."

Patton's face fell, and he held his hands under his chin. "What face?"

"That one. That face. That's the-- that's the exact one." He once again started trying to undue the mess of sash that seemed to get even worse since he'd taken his attention off of it. "Can I just put my own clothes on? I feel so weird in these. So...bright."

"But it makes you shine!! You look so...regal! And cute!! Like a Disney hero!"

"Yes, because Disney princes wear eyeshadow under their eyes?" asked Roman.

"They could!" replied Patton, stealing a glance at Virgil. "If they wanted to." He pointed at his own eyeshadow that he applied himself to look as much like Anxiety as he could. "Look, I'm wearing it too. It looks cool don't you think?"

Virgil hid a smile at this.

"And besides," Patton continued. He looked down at his new ensemble: Anxiety's clothes. All purple and black and no glasses. He actually wore contacts, which was something he didn't expect to work. And he even pulled his hair down to cover his face. "I like my outfit."

"You do?" Virgil, Logan, and Roman asked in unison.

"Yeah! It's so warm and comfy, and it smells like lavender!"

The others shot Virgil a look, and he defensively said, "I like to smell good okay!"

"No wonder you wear this stuff all the time!"

"Well," said Roman, trying to loosen this awful noose of a tie, "I'm so glad YOU like your outfit, but I feel like I'm in a shrinking box over here." His glasses slid down his nose once again, and he, annoyed, pushed them back up. "This outfit is particularly constricting."

"Hey we all know big words!" said Patton.

"If you ever learned how to tie a tie, you might not be having a problem," Logan commented from his new place. His hands were behind his back and he was looking straight ahead, trying oh so hard not to notice the fact that he was not only wearing a very loud blue shirt, but also a cat hoodie. Thankfully the only thing that hadn't been changed were the glasses. "At least your outfit is fashionable."

Patton should've been offended, but he didn't seem to be. "I know I'm not hip with the kids, but I wear what makes me happy. Doesn't that count?" He smiled wide.

Logan looked down at himself. He sighed. "Unfortunately, it does."

"If it counts, then this outfit does not make me happy." Roman was complaining again. "I want my knight outfit back! Virgil is ruining it!"

The sash was no longer. Virgil had ripped it off in frustration. "I can get you another one!"

Thomas tried to bring everyone's energy back down a little bit. "Okay, we can fix outfit problems later. For now? Let's just see how this goes."

"How what goes?" Logan asked.

"I'll give you guys a dilemma and, you guys...you guys try to solve it acting as the other Side. Roman as Logic, Logan as Morality, Virgil as Creativity, and Patton as Anxiety. Sound good?"

Virgil mumbled, "Sounds like a lot of work."

"That's not something I would say!" chastised Roman.

Virgil corrected himself, and put on a very sarcastic mockery of Roman's voice. "Let us commence the dilemma with haste so I can go back to admiring myself in the mirror!"

Roman smiled. "That's more like it."

Thomas now had everyone's attention. "Okay, here's my hypothetical dilemma: two auditions are before me. One is for a show I've always wanted to be in, and they are finally casting close enough to home I won't have to spend too much getting there. And the other, is actually offering decent pay, which is something I could use for things around the house. But the shows go on at the same time, so I can't do both. My question is, which one do I go for?"

"Neither," said Virgil. "Go home and go to bed."

Thomas stopped him with a hand. "No, you have to solve it as if you were actually my fanciful side. You cant solve this the way you usually would."

Patton interrupted, trying to imitate Virgil's deep voice, but failing miserably with voice breaks and cracks galore. "Neither. Go home and go to bed."

Virgil smiled. "Nice effort."

"Being sad makes me sad," said Patton enthusiastically.

Roman adjusted his glasses mockingly. "Well, you see, the logical thing would be to stay home and study for a PhD."

"I agree," said Logic.

"Bit extreme," Thomas replied. "But I liked the effort. Logi-- I mean, Morality?"

Logan tried his best to smile wide, but it actually came off as a little creepy. "The pursuit of money is a rational venture. Seeing as there are several appliances in the house that could use touching up, going after--" he stopped himself-- "I mean, go for your heart...kid..do?"

Thomas just nodded. "Solid."

"Yeah Thomas, go with your heart!" added Patton, before he remembered he was supposed to be playing Scary Poppins. "I meant that if...um...just do neither because...um...it's...uh..." He paused. "This is so much work."

Virgil looked at him, arms crossed. "I know that last part was actually you, but that's definitely something I'd say." Thomas cleared his throat at Virgil, and he put on the fake voice again. "Follow thine heart, old...sport?"

Logan adjusted his glasses. "Ah, a quote from the classic novel by F. Scott Fitz-- ahem, I mean, that's neat! I'll start saying that!"

Patton smiled. "I WILL start saying it! It IS neat, you're so good at this Logan!"

Logan smiled. "Thank you."

"Stay home from the auditions Thomas! You're too nervous to go anyway!" 

Virgil just stared at Patton. "At least you're trying to play the part, but I have a feeling being the worrier isn't for you."

"You think?" said Roman and Logan at the same time.

"I think Virgil is right," said Roman, imitating Logic as best as he could. "As fun as this has been--"

Patton interrupted, "Wait like me Virgil, or Roman Virgil?"

"Roman Virgil--uh--VIRGIL Virgil. Let's just change back. Nothing will get solved this way."

"That's correct," agreed Logan.

"Oh, god, can we please?" Virgil pleaded. "Expelling this much energy is making me tired. How does he do this all the time?" Roman started to answer, but he was interrupted. "The question was rhetorical, I didn't actually care about the answer."

"More big words!" said Patton.

"Okay, fine," Thomas said, "You guys can go back. Ready?"

Within a second, they were all back to their usual places. Logan fixed his tie properly, Patton smiled as he pulled his little cat hood over his head, Roman reveled at being in his old suit again, sans sash or not, and Virgil was content again in his sea of bagginess. The only thing missing was...

He looked at Patton. "You kept my jacket?"

Patton seemed to only just notice he still had it on. So that wasn't the cat hoodie, huh? He shrugged, sticking his hands in the pockets. "I like it." He ducked out before Virgil could take it back.

Virgil just smiled, and tried to hide it by turning it into a frown. "Just...give it back later."

"I'm going to leave before I have to do this again," said Roman before ducking out.

Logic wasn't far behind. "Agreed."

Virgil gave one more quick glance to where Patton had been standing, then ducked out too.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!!!!!


End file.
